High School was Made to Torture Us
by xKringz
Summary: Murtagh, a mute by choice, has been expelled from all the schools but one. Down to his last option he thinks its gonna suck majorly and yet when a blond boy starts a conversation through note passing he finds emotions he hasn't felt in years, flare up and the pull to actually share words with the boy is very tempting.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own nothing. Not a thing. Not the characters, not the movie. Zip.

 **SUMMARY:** Murtagh has been expelled from all the schools but one. Down to his last option he thinks its gonna suck majorly. He hates people and refuses to speak, and yet when a blond boy starts a conversation through note passing he finds emotions he hasn't felt in years, flare up and the pull to actually share words with the boy is very tempting.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I haven't ever read the books, so I'm going off the character's descriptions from the movie.

 **(Texts) 'Notes, writing'**

 **Chapter One**

This was the 5th school in the last 7 months. This shit hole was the last school in my district. I was told if I got expelled again, that was it. They would throw me back with my so called family. I refused to go back, I only just got away from the retched people, no way was I gonna go back. All the fights in the other school weren't even my fault. It's just people think they can mess with me and I wont do or say anything. They were obviously wrong cause they got the crap beat out of them. Now though, I'm at the end of the line. A last resort if you can call it that.

My name is Murtagh Morzanson. I'm a senior at Carvahal High and I hate it. I hate the people, I hate the classes. I hate myself.

I was escorted by a bottle blond about my age in a cheer leading uniform. Figures just my luck. The entire way to the classroom she would not shut up, she didn't even seem to notice that I wasn't listening or commenting. We stopped in front of a door with the name Mr. Galbatorix next to it.

"Here is your first period, its AP Lit and here is your class schedule. Have fun." The perky blond told me as she handed me my schedule, knocked and walked off. The door opened and I was dragged in.

"Class this is the new student you've all been chattering about." The man, who I assumed was Mr. Galbatorix, stated loudly and the class went silent. "Would you like to introduce yourself or shall I?" Galbatorix asked snidely. I just glared at him and then out at the rest of the students. "Alright then, I guess I will. Class this is Murtagh Morzanson. Murtagh you can go ahead and take a seat by Eragon. Eragon raise your hand." I watched as a blond boy toward the back of the class shyly raised his hand and I walked slowly over to him and sat in the seat next to him. Once the class averted ots attentions from me Eragon leaned over towards me,

"Hi. I'm Eragon Shadeslayer. You already knew that though." Eragon huffed a laugh as a blush rose to his face. I looked over at him blankly and our eyes met. I felt a jolt travel throughout my body as his blue eyes sparkled brightly and a small, shy smile lit his cute face.

 _'Cute? Where the hell had that thought come from?'_ Murtagh asked himself as he nodded at Eragon, who seemed only slightly disappointed by his response.

"Eragon! Don't talk to him! Don't you know who he is? He's nothing but trouble. You should know better than to talk to the freaks." A red head, sitting in front of the blond boy, said angrily to Eragon.

"What's your problem Arya? Don't be such a bitch." Eragon growled lowly at the red head. "Sorry Murtagh. Arya is known to be a complete and utter bitch. I don't think it helps that she's in love with me, and more than likely jealous." He rolled his eyes and shrugged. Murtagh raised his eyebrow in a silent question. "We used to go out freshmen year. Before I realized I liked her brother more than I did her." Eragon answered and blushed as he realized what he had just admitted. Murtagh huffed a laugh and bit his lip to keep his comments back.

 _'You hate people. You never laugh. What's so different about this kid?'_ Murtagh thought as he looked back to the girl, Arya, who was glaring at him. He held back another laugh as he shot his own glare right back causing her eyes to widen and averted her gaze back to Eragon. _'That's right you twat, I practically invented the death glare, you ain't got nothing on me.'_ He listened in as she started whispering to Eragon.

"You do know who he is right?" She asked Eragon who sighed loudly.

"Shut up Arya." He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling almost as if he was asking a higher power for the strength to ignore her.

"He's that guy who got expelled from every other school in the district. That's like 6 school's Eragon. Do you know what he did to get expelled? He beat the shit out of people for no reason. I heard he nearly killed a teacher too. Everyone says he doesn't speak cause his dad used to strangle him when he you know... bad touched him." She whispered to him furiously.

 _'This chick is gonna get shanked.''_ Murtagh just chuckled throatily and saw Arya look at him like he was crazy and Eragon look at him curiously.

"Arya! Eragon! Pay attention. Stop talking or I'll give you detention!" Mr. Galbatorix yelled at them. They only nodded as they seemingly went back to reading a chapter in their textbooks. a few minutes later, a piece of folded up paper was tossed onto Murtagh's desk. Murtagh raised his eyebrow as he turned to look at Eragon who just nodded down at the note. Murtagh rolled his eyes but nonetheless, unfolded the paper before reading the neat handwritting.

 **'Is what she said true? Some of it sounds like complete bullshit, but is any of it true?'** It said in small bold letters. Murtagh looked at the younger boy out of the corner of his eyes before he shrugged and decided to reply.

 **'What do you care kid?'** Murtagh wrote in his chaotic but small handwritting before folding the paper back up and handing it back sneakily when Galbatorix had his back turned. A minute later the paper was thrown back onto his table top.

 **'Curiousity I suppose. Nothing ever happens in this town but you stand out. Not in a bad way or anything, your just different from all these people pretending to be perfect, your not trying to be someone your not. You know what I mean? And don't call me kid!'** Murtagh felt his eyes widen at the neatly written words. This guy was bold when he didn't actually have to speak.

 **'Yes, I know what you mean. And no what she said wasn't all true. I was expelled by 5 schools not 6. I never hit anyone without a good reason and most of them were self defense. The teacher part was true, he tried to force himself on my friend Nasuada. And my father never "bad touched" me.'** I tossed it back and saw the smile on Eragon's face as it landed in front of him, out of the corner of my eyes. Murtagh waited impatiently for Eragon's reply and felt himself wondering what the hell was wrong with my emotions today. Nearly ripping the paper in half in his hurry to open it, he took a deep breath and calmly read through it.

 **'So if you don't mind me asking, why don't you speak?'** I looked to my left and met with piercing blue eyes. I looked back down at the note and contemplated telling the whole story.

 **'It's a long story, but mostly its punishment. So how did you and Arya ever start dating? You both seem way to different to ever be compatible.'** Murtagh tried to shift the topic away from himself but Eragon just gave him a look like they would come back to it. Murtagh watched as Eragon wrote furiously fast.

 **'I moved here freshmen year after my uncle died and the first person I met was Saphira and Arya's brother, Griyl. I met Arya a week after and to tell you the truth she scared the shit out of me. She was demanding and pretty and I guess I was just overwhelmed, so when she asked me out I kind of didn't know how to say no and was terrified to say anything other than yes cause I thought she might kill me. I finally got the balls to break up with her during sophmore year and it was only after Saphira got me so drunk I nearly got alcohol poisoning, and after I had made out with Griyl and realized I enjoyed kissing him** **WAY** **more than I did her. Like a lot more.'** Murtagh found himself laughing quietly to himself as he read through Eragon's comment.

 **'Why doesn't it surprise me that you were scared of a girl**. **It took you nearly two years to break up with a girl you knew you were unhappy with? Seriously? You put a lot of emphasis on way. Does Arya know you made out with her brother?'** He heard Eragon huff out as he read what Murtagh had said.

 **'Don't judge me! She had very scary threats, and on top of that she's very homophobic. So much so that she has practically disowned Griyl. I emphasized way because when Arya and me kissed I never got.. well you know. But with Griyl it was just an instant reaction.'** Even without looking at him, Murtagh could nearly hear the embarrassment in his written words.

 **'Oh I'm judging you kid. I'm judging you majorly. Chick's are crazy dude, especially red heads, what do you expect. Never got what?'** Murtagh had an inkling as to what Eragon's "reaction" was but wanted to know for sure. He watched Eragon take a deep breath before he slowly started writing. A blush staining his cheeks a pretty pink.

 **'Your kind of an asshole you know that? Arya never got me-. I never got excited with her. With Griyl, once our lips touched, even with all the alcohol I had consumed, I was instantly hard. It was actually kind of embarrassing, I couldn't talk to him for like a week because I was so ashamed and confused.'** Murtagh caught himself imagining what it would be like if he had been the one Eragon had kissed instead of this Griyl guy. He definitely wouldn't have let Eragon run of, he would have ravaged this innocent boy without any remorse. _'Damnit now I'm thinking about how it would feel to have Eragon laid out under me with only my name and moans slipping past his lips.'_ Murtagh shivered as he willed away the erection that began to make his pants extremely uncomfortable.

 **'Yes, I've been told that a lot actually. You dated her for almost 2 years and she never once noticed she never got you hard? Didn't you guys ever fool around at all? Either she's blind or she's just stupid. My money's on both.'** Eragon laughed loudly,

"Eragon! What is so funny that it causes you to interupt my class?" Galbatorix started to walk quickly over to Eragon's desk, Murtagh knowing he would see the note and be an asshole, leaned over to Eragon's desk and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook, and also sneakily stealing the note back, before quickly writing,

 **'He was explaining to me what Literature period we were studying.'** Murtagh wrote down quickly and handed it to Galbatorix.

"Mr. Morzanson, if you aren't going to speak than don't try to communicate at all." Galbatorix demanded pompusly.

"Umm. Sir that's actually not within your authority to say. Every student has the right to communicate the way he or she wishes. It's in the school's rule book." Murtagh looked over at Eragon as he spoke with such disrespect and clear hatred for Galbatorix.

"Shadeslayer! Detention! This is my classroom, therefore I can follow whatever rules I come up with." Galbatorix stated loudly and Murtagh rolled his eyes. He reminded him to much of Morzan. "Do not roll your eyes at me Morzanson! You can join Shadeslayer in detention after school today also." Galbatorix stated smugly. Murtagh growled loudly as Galbatorix stood infront of him waiting for him to talk back. Galbatorix stumbled slightly when he heard the deep growling emitting from the boy, backing away slowly he walked back to the front of the class and continued on with his lesson. Murtagh smirked as he looked back over to Eragon, who shook his head but still couldn't hide the smile on his face. Murtagh watched Eragon have a mini freak out as he search for the note, and then finally held it up where he could see before handing it back.

 **'She tried to blow me once. Worst night of my life. She just laughed and called me a loser. Any time she tried anything after that she just thought I was preoccupied with other things. So ya I'd say both too.'** Eragon shrugged as he gave the note back just as the bell rang. Arya stood up and turned to Eragon and Murtagh couldn't help it, he started laughing before he tried to muffle them behind his fist. Arya stared at him with suspicion and disgust before she wrapped her arm around Eragon's and tried to drag him out of the class. Eragon grunted before shoving her off him and ripping his arm away.

"Jesus Arya. Get the hell of me! What the hell is your problem lately?" Eragon asked angrily as he leaned closer to Murtagh who watched the whole scene while collecting his new Lit textbook from the front. "Let me walk you to your next class 'Tag." Eragon said as he began to lead Murtagh out of the class. Murtagh raised his eyebrows but followed nontheless. They both heard Arya's angry squeal as they entered the hallway. "Let me see your class schedule." Eragon demanded. Murtagh pulled it ut of his back pocket and handed it over. Eragon looked it over before saying,

"We have all but 6th period together, but our classes are right next to each other. So I can show you around and all that." Eragon told him before Murtagh nodded. "I'm a junior so I'm surprised I have the same classes as you." Murtagh looked at him surprised.

 _'That means he's pretty smart taking all these upper classman classes.'_ Murtagh thought to himself asEragon shrugged.

"Don't look so surprised. It's offending." Eragon told him as he led him into their 2nd period class. "This is our math class, don't even bother paying any attention. Mrs. Angela is friggin crazy and she never assign's homework either." Eragon informed him as he walked to the two empty seats in the back row. As they sat down, Murtagh took a new sheet of paper from Eragon and wrote his phone number on it before handing it to him. "You want me to text you?" Eragon asked slowly. Murtagh nodded,

 **'You said we don't do anything in here, might as well stop writing it out. Besides I'm faster at texting.'** Murtagh shrugged as he let a small smile cross his face as he watched Eragon enter his number into his phone and type something out. A minute later his pocket buzzed and he pulled out his phone to read the text.

 **(You know Arya's gonna kill us right?)** Murtagh rolled his eyes as he typed out,

 **(She can go blow a whale for all I care. That's why I perfer dudes. Less drama and less crazy.)** Murtagh smirked as he heard Eragon muffle a gasp.

 **(A whale? I don't actually think that's possible.)** Eragon replied after a shaky minute.

 **(That's not what you wanted to comment on.)** Murtagh smirked. Mrs. Angela walked in, looked around the room and Murtagh sneered as her eyes landed on him.

"Murtagh correct? Welcome to Carvahal High." She said politely. Murtagh wrote thank you on the left over paper infront of him before he held it up to her. Angela's eyes widened and she walked over to stand infront of him.

"Are you mute?" She asked quietly. Murtagh nodded. "By choice or special disability?" Eragon spoke up for him.

"Choice." Angela looked over at Eragon surprised.

"You've made a wise choice in friends Murtagh, Eragon is a kind boy." She then made a few hand motions that Eragon had no idea what they meant but recognized it as sign language. Murtagh only blushed and gave a tiny nod. "Alright then I'll leave you two to do as you please." Angela smiled and walked back to the front of the class and sat down at her desk. Eragon just continued to stare at Murtagh confused. Murtagh picked up his phone and quickly typed,

 **(Stop staring at me like that.)**

 **(Then tell me what she signed.)** Eragon demanded stubbornly.

 **(Why does it matter?)** Murtagh cross his arms defensly.

 **(Because it made you blush for one, and for two I'm pretty positive it had something to do with me.)** Eragon glared at Murtagh as he waited.

 **(You look like a kicked puppy, stop with that look, its not scary or intimidating in the least.)** Eragon only continued to "glare" and so Murtagh gave in. **(Fine! She said you were also very cute and rather handsome, that we would look good when we finally got together.)** Murtagh glared at the wall across from them refusing to look in Eragon's direction.

Eragon felt his face heat and knew a bright blush was now on his face. _'When they finally got together? Everyone does think Angela is a physic, maybe she saw me and Murtagh. What? No! Thats insane. Yet I still find myself hoping for it, he did say he likes guys so I at least have a chance. Shit I am so doomed, known the guy for barely 2 hours and I already have a crush on him.'_ Eragon groaned as he slammed his head onto the table. Murtagh jerked his head around to stare at Eragon and thought he might be grossed out by the suggestion, placing his hand on Eragon's shoulder and patting. Eragon jolted up and looked at Murtagh, realizing belatedly how close they were, Eragon looked down at Murtagh's pale pink lips as he watched, Murtagh bit his bottom lip and stared worringly at Eragon.

"Are you alright?" A deep, raspy voice asked Eragon lowly and he was broke out of his staring at Murtagh's lips as he realized they had moved with that voice.

"Holy shit you spoke! And you have a sexy voice how is that fair?" Eragon blurted and then realized what he said and looked away from the handsome boy to hide the bright blush that he could feel all the way down to his chest. _'Shit I said that out loud! I'm an idiot! God but his voice really is sexy, I've got goosebumps to prove it.'_ Eragon slammed his head back against his table.

"Your still speaking out loud Eragon." Murtagh whispered than cleared his throat, "And thank you. Sorry I gave you goosebumps... I think." Murtagh smirked at Eragon as he watched the blush travel from the tip of his ears past the collar of his shirt. _'I'd like to follow that blush all the down.'_ He thought to himself as he shivered, his entire body had a tingly feeling to it.

"Ughh! I hate my life! This is embarrassing. I'm just gonna stop talking now before I blurt out anything else." Eragon made a zipping motion over his lips.

"So there's more to tell?" Murtagh's voice was rapidly fading and by the end of his question, was nearly inauidable. Eragon just put his finger against Murtagh's lips in a shushing manner. Murtagh smirked as he kissed the fingers against his mouth and watched the blush somehow darken.

"You shouldn't speak anymore." Eragon told him softly.

 **(Thought you liked my voice kid?)** Murtagh typed out without looking away from Eragon.

"I do, you just need to get used to using your voice again from the sounds of it, its been a long time since you've used it." Eragon shrugged and tried to explain nonchalantly.

 **(About 6 1/2 months.)**

"How the hell do you go that long without speaking?!" Eragon asked loudly, and got a glare from Murtagh when he saw how much attention it drew.

 **(Idiot. I don't have people I need nor, want to talk to.)** Murtagh commented absentmindedly but Eragon could see the loneliness in his eyes.

"Well now you have me, and you can't get rid of me so don't even try." Eragon told him confidently.

 **(You won't be saying that in a week, I can guarantee.)** Murtagh sighed depressingly, there was obviously a story there. Eragon added it to the things he would bring up later.

"You wanna make a bet?" Eragon flirted cautiously. Even though Murtagh may have started it with the finger kiss thing, Eragon was not gonna get laughed at cause he misread a situation.

 **(Sure. How much you willing to put down?)** Murtagh was wearing that hot "I'm a badass and I know it" smirk when Eragon looked at him again.

"How about you tell me the long story of your muteness over a couple hours of video games and classic movies if I win?" Eragon hesitatingly offered and smiled when he recieved a nod.

 **(If I win, I want you to ask out Griyl.)** Murtagh looked up from his phone and watched the shocked look cross Eragon's face.

"What, Why?" Eragon asked incrediously.

 **(You've got a thing for him, or at least your dick does, and if I win than there won't be any hot guy keeping Arya from trying to jump your bones.)** Murtagh calmly watched another one of Eragon's mini freak outs.

"Ya but if I ask out Griyl and he says yes than Arya will jump my bones, just in the murdering way and not the sex way." Eragon glared at Murtagh who laughed and then muffled it into the elbow of his arm. "You have a nice laugh you shouldn't try to cover it up." Eragon added absentmindedly.

 **(You said that out loud Eragon.)** Murtagh told him and Eragon just rolled his eyes.

"How about this if you win, I'll ask out a guy. No one specific alright?" Eragon compromised and was happy when Murtagh nodded his consent.

"Its a deal." That low rasp said to him as he reached out his hand to shake. Eragon looked at Murtagh's hand before gripping it in his own and shakings.

"Deal." Eragon hoped he didn't come to regret this anytime soon.

 **END NOTE:** This was my first time writing a Eragon fanfiction. I like this pairing a lot actually, I don't know if its just because Garrett Hedlund (Because c'mon people, he's HOT) or what but I just like writing them.

Anyway show the love bro's, tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Just a fan. ETC ETC, blah blah blah. On to the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Third and fourth period rolled by quickly, there were assignments in both classes so Murtagh and Eragon didn't get to talk much. Fifth they walked in and Eragon was dragged over to a corner desk by none other than Arya. Eragon yelped loudly and looked pleadingly at Murtagh as he grabbed quickly at Murtagh. Murtagh jumped as Eragon's hand connected to his crotch, Eragon realizing where his hand was jerked it back and therefor, was dragged away by Arya. Murtagh willed away the tightness in his pants and then walked in the same direction Arya was going.

"Quit following us freak!" Arya hissed back at him and Murtagh glared at the bitch as he looked around the still mostly empty room, seeing that there was only 5 or 6 people in the class, Murtagh reached out and grabbed onto Eragon by the waist as he pulled him towards himself and wrapped his arms round him.

"Back off." Murtagh growled lowly out, only loud enough for Eragon and Arya to hear. Arya was shocked into silence and seemed to be stunned in place at his voice. Murtagh began dragging Eragon to the opposite side of the class.

"Thanks 'Tag." Eragon said as he ducked his head down to hide the blush he knew was on his face. _'He's so warm, and he smells really good. Like leather, woods, and something citrusy. Oh my gosh Eragon, do not get hard just from being close to him and being able to smell him.'_ Eragon thought to himself eratically. Eragon saw Arya right behind them, seemingly to come after him yet again and he tapped on Murtagh's chest to warn him but when Murtagh looked down at him he was overwhelmed. Murtagh had pretty eyes, hazel with swirls of green. He looked at him questioningly before he noticed what Eragon was looking at and then smirked, feeling extra daring, Murtagh leaned down closer to Eragon, he could feel the fast puffs of breaths from Eragon's mouth on his own. Just as their lips brushed Murtagh felt a hand land on his shoulder and yank him backwards. Murtagh stumbled slightly but regained his balance quickly and turned to fully glare at the idiot who touched him, only to be met with Arya glaring at him.

"Don't touch him freak, and stop trying to infect him with your faggotness. Eragon just doesn't know how to say no to people cause he's to afraid of hurting their feelings, but I'm not and I know Eragon doesn't want to kiss your faggot ass." Arya told him snotily with a ugly sneer on her face. She reached toward Eragon but Murtagh slapped her hand away before she could grab on. Murtagh could see slight bruises around Eragon's wrist and higher up on his arm where Arya had grabbed, he growled loudly and knew that the people present were all watching them to see what would happen.

"Murtagh it's fine. Calm down, she's just being a jealous ex. Arya you need to back off now. I can speak for myself just fine and you know how I don't like that word." Eragon said angrily as he grabbed Murtagh's hand and they both began walking again. Reaching their desks, Eragon and Murtagh leaned against their desks awaiting the class to start.

"She bruised you." Murtagh grunted lowly to Eragon who looked down at his arm and shook his head.

"She used to be really rough when we were together to." Eragon shrugged. Murtagh looked back at Arya and began walking towards her. Arya turned also to face him and Murtagh could read her lips saying; "Fucking faggots, infecting every straight dude around. They disgust me."

"Bitch marked what's mine. Nobody gets away with that." Murtagh growled under his breath. Eragon jumped up and grabbed onto the back of Murtagh's shirt.

"Wait. Don't, its not worth it. Please." Eragon pleaded quietly and Murtagh looked back at him but he had his head down hiding his face from view. Murtagh took a step closer to Eragon and stood between his legs, "I'm not worth it." Murtagh barely heard the last whispered part but when it sunk in, he lost it. Murtagh grabbed Eragon's chin and lifted it up as he leaned down and claimed those plump, pale pink lips softly. He distantly heard the bell ring, along with a few gasps and a scream, but he didn't give a damn. Murtagh felt fingers tangle through his hair and smiled as he felt Eragon begin to kiss back. Deciding to deepen their kiss, Murtagh licked along the seam of Eragon's lips and then bit gently down on one, earning a low moan from the younger boy and he smirked as he felt Eragon hesitantly open his mouth and let Murtagh's tongue explore inside. Eragon's hands moved from the soft hair, down over the hard muscled chest, to Murtagh's hips where he pulled them forward, closer to his own.

"ERAGON!" They both heard a shout and ignored it. Both to deeply emersed in the passionate kiss. Murtagh could feel himself running out of air and knew Eragon was too but just didn't want to break this glorious kiss yet. Withdrawing his tongue, Murtagh bit down on the younger boys lip yet again recieving a beautiful moan from the boy before he trailed his lips down his jaw and sucked right at the spot under his ear till he knew there would be a nice bruise of his own before he leaned back and smirked down at Eragon's flushed face. Murtagh could feel the hardness against his thigh but chose to ignore it for now as he realized that the entire class had showed up and were either glaring or gawking at them both. Arya came strutting over to them and Murtagh made sure to place himself more infront of the still indisposed Eragon.

"Get out of the way you disgusting freak. How dare you force Eragon like that! He isn't a fag like you. Now I demand that you move so I can take care of poor Eragon! You should know better than to go around molesting people!" She told him with a loud shrill voice and she had her nose raised into the air like she was better than everyone else.

"Stop talking, your voice is annoying woman." Murtagh grunted out huskily, still effected by the kiss and the feel of Eragon's hands still wrapped around his hips as he leaned his head against Murtagh's back, between his shoulder blades.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Move now!" Her voice only seemed to grow and it gratted on Murtagh's patience.

"Arya. Go away." Eragon spoke softly, still hiden behind the older boy, he was barely heard over the mumbaling of the rest of the class.

"What? Eragon, its ok, I'm here for you sweetie!" Arya told him as she tried to look around Murtagh who only growled when she got to close.

"I said." Eragon stood fully up and stepped out from behind Murtagh, "Fuck off. Your a jealous, overbearing, homophobic, moody, demanding, attention whore and I don't want anything to do with you!" Eragon rushed out in one breath as he stared straight at her. Murtagh muffled his laughs in his hand and jumped when he felt Eragon pinch his hip.

"You don't mean that baby. Its just this asshole is influencing you and making you think you don't like me anymore." Arya cooed overly nicely at Eragon as she once again reached towards Eragon. Murtagh growled but didn't move.

"Don't call me baby. I broke up with you weeks ago Arya. I never really did like you. I was more into your brother than you!" Eragon paused and looked around at the shocked faces, "That's right everybody, I'm gay!" Eragon shouted and then looked back at Arya who looked like she was gonna fight it.

"No you don't Eragon. Don't lie. I thought we were just taking a break. Your not gay Eragon, I know your not." Arya denied as she laughed to herself.

"Arya I made out with your brother and liked it, a lot. Why do you think we never had sex Arya, I couldn't get it up with you. Hell I couldn't even pretend with you. I like dick Arya just deal with it." Eragon sighed as he turned around towards Murtagh who was smiling before he was jerked back around by Arya.

"You didn't! There is no way you are gay Eragon! No way, cause that would me I went out with a faggot! I do not go out with faggots Eragon!" Arya was yelling in his face.

"Guess what Arya, ya did this time!" Eragon told her sweetly and then turned and shoved Murtagh so he was sitting on top of the desk and climbed into his lap and kissed him. Murtagh surprised, grabbed ahold of the younger boys hips to steady him, and then let his eyes slide closed and a low moan escape when Eragon licked his way into his mouth. Eragon swirled his tongue around the older boys slowly and then rolled his hips causing them both to groan loudly.

"Alright boys thats enough!" A stern female voice told them. They broke the kiss a looked toward the teacher whose face was aflame and quickly crossed her legs. Murtagh smirked as he realized that their little show had turned on the teacher. They seperated and then sat next to eachother, completly ignoring Arya who was fuming and fussing about fags and such.

The release bell rang and everyone got up to go to lunch. Eragon and Murtagh did so slightly slower than everyone else.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you Eragon, its just that when you said you weren't worth it, well it made me angry." Murtagh said in his low rasp. Eragon looked over at him and then at the emptying classroom before saying,

"Its alright. Long overdue actually. I've been meaning to come out for quite some time now. I'm sorry for jumping you just now." Eragon explained and then bashfully apologized.

"Eragon you have nothing to apologize for. Here, give me your hand." Murtagh whispered and then took the offered hand and slowly dragged it down to his tented crotch. "Absolutley nothing to apologize for, except maybe leaving me like this." He took his hand back but Eragon's didn't move away, if anything it hovered over and drifted along the outline of Murtagh's cock lightly. Murtagh bit into his lip until he tasted blood as that hand started to grow bolder and rub firmly. Eragon wouldn't meet his eyes, just watched his hand move along the hardness and listened to see if he could get any noises to fall from the stoic boy. Murtagh took the younger boys chin in his hand again and raised it so their lips could meet heatedly. The kiss wasn't slow or sweet anymore, it was rushed and sloppy but still glorious. Murtagh walked Eragon back into a wall and closed all distance between them as he sucked hickies into Eragon's neck and collarbone. Eragon moaned loudly as he bit down on his pulse point and Murtagh smirked before he rolled his hips into the youngers. They both groaned before the did it again.

"'Tag wait. Anyone could walk back in." Eragon huffed out between pants and moans.

"So? They will get a show, who cares. Do you really want me to stop?" Murtagh said between kisses and bites.

"No! Please don't stop. Don't ever stop." Eragon threw his head back on a particularly hard thrust and bit into his hand to muffle the scream. Eragon looked at Murtagh and then slowly let his hands fall to the older boys jeans and popped the button before sneaking his hand between fabric and skin.

"Oh fuck Eragon!" Murtagh moaned loudly as he let his head fall to the boys shoulder and watched as Eragon moved his hand up and down his hard flesh.

"Good thing you went commando, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see what I was doing, huh?" Eragon teasingly said as they both continued to watch the movement.

"Your pretty bold for a virgin, kid." Murtagh grunted as he thrust his hips forward when Eragon rubbed his thumb over his head.

"Mhhm. Its just the adrenaline. I'll go back to being shy and shit after, more than likely be ashamed of it too." Eragon shrugged as he let his other hand travel under the older boys shirt to rub over his nipple and felt the goosebumps on the skin as he pinched one.

"Ashamed of what were doing, or ashamed of liking it?" Murtagh asked cautiously, not wanting the boy to be ashamed of this and then run off and never speak to him again.

"More like I'm gonna come in my jeans and have to walk around all day like this." Eragon said as took the hand on Murtagh's chest and added it with the other one in his jeans to play with the older boys balls. Murtagh gasped as he rolled each one slowly between his fingers.

"Jesus fuck kid, gonna make me come." Murtagh whimpered out and felt his entire body tense as he did just that. His load spurting out over Eragon's hand and both their chests, only a little bit getting on his jeans. "Fuckk your gonna be the death of me." Murtagh panted out as he looked up at Eragon who had raised his come covered hand to his mouth and began licking it clean. "You've tasted me, now its only fair I taste you!" Murtagh said as he quickly undid Eragon's jeans and sunk to his knees as he pulled the youngers dick out through his boxers.

"Wait! Wait! No don't do that!" Eragon said as he put his hand on the olders forehead and kept him where he was.

"Why the hell not?" Murtagh asked as he looked up at the boys red face.

"Because." He mumbled weakly. Murtagh raised his eyebrow before he placed a gentle kiss to Eragon's cockhead.

"Not a reason." Murtagh said as he pushed Eragon's hand away and licked the under the boys head where he knew all the nerves were before sticking the tip of his tongue in the boys slit.

"Oh my God. Murtagh!" Eragon yelled out as he buried his fingers in the dark hair and thrust into the warm awaiting mouth. Murtagh swallowed him down all the way to the base before retreating and swirling around the head then doing it all over again. Eragon was a moaning mess of limp bones barely able to stay standing, Murtagh saw it as a blessing that no one had come to investigate what was making all the noise. "Murtagh, oh God your mouth is perfect." Murtagh hummed at the compliment and the grip in his hair tightened near painfully. "Gonna- Gonna Come! Shit!" Eragon pushed at his head and tried to get away but Murtagh only held his hips tighter, and sucked him in harder. feeling the body he was holding tense, the older boy focused on swallowing around the wide girth in his mouth and throat and felt said girth pulse before he felt the first spurt of Eragon's come. Eragon bit his lip hard as he threw his head back into the wall behind him and just let it go, let Murtagh swallow everything he had to give. When it was finally over, and Murtagh had sucked him dry, they both stood up on shaky legs and looked at eachother.

"Holy fuck. That just happened." Eragon said breathlessly. Murtagh just nodded and smiled as he kissed the younger boy again. Tasting themselves on the other, they both groaned and Murtagh reached down and tucked Eragon back into his boxers before he did the boys pants back up. Eragon moaned weakly just as the bell rung. Murtagh pulled away and did his own pants back up.

"It did. Hopefully it can again?" Murtagh asked hesitantly.

"Fuck yes. Anytime!" Eragon said as he eagerly nodded. Murtagh laughed and kissed him one last time before he began walking to his 6th period class. All either boy could think about was the other.

* * *

Eragon was bored in his TA period and had been debating on whether to text Murtagh or not for the past 30 minutes.

 **(Maybe we can have a repeat in detention?)** He typed out before he quickly erased it. **(Wanna hangout after school?)** he erased that too. **(Does this make us a thing?)** Eragon went to erase it but accidently hit send instead of the backspace, and felt his heart stop.

"Shit. Fuck. Fuckity, fucker, fucking, fuck, in fuckerton!" Eragon muttered under his breath in the quiet library.

 **(A thing? As in boyfriends or friends with benefits?)** He recieved as a reply and he looked down shocked that Murtagh hadn't freaked out that he wanted them to be something.

 **(Ya. Either or?)** Eragon typed hesitantly and closed his eyes as he sent it.

 **(Which do you want us to be?)** He got back less than a minute later. Damn this guy for being able to tell what he wanted.

 **(Idk! How am I supposed 2 tell?)** Eragon quickly typed out not caring about the text short hand he used.

 **(Well would you care if I was doing things with other people? By the way, your short hand sucks kid.)** Eragon rolled his eyes at the last part, but had to take a minute to actually think about Murtagh's question. Would he mind if Murtagh was seeing other people. Eragon felt something inside himself stir and his blood boil. "I'm taking that as a yes."

 **(Yes, I don't think I would like you seeing anyone else. Shut up, fine I'll type it all out!)** Eragon sent with shaking fingers.

 **(Well than I guess there's your answer.)** Eragon reread the message a few times before he shouted,

"Unspecific asshole!" Before he remebered he was in the library as people told him to shut up.

 **(So which is it?)** Eragon didn't recieve any answer. **(Murtagh?)** Murtagh still didn't text back and Eragon settled on putting his phone in his pocket and actually getting so work done. 30 Minutes later the bell rang and Eragon gathered his stuff and began grudgingly walking to his last period. _'Maybe he's ignoring me. Maybe he got his phone taken away. Maybe he know's what I want but doesn't want it himself!'_ A lot of possibilities were flying through his head on why Murtagh wouldn't answer but they all flew away as he walked into class and there said boy stood, smiling and talking to a pretty blonde girl at the front of the class. Dread crashed through Eragon as he realized why Murtagh hadn't text him back. It was because he had already grown tired of him and moved on. Eragon sulkily walked to the back of the class and watched as the girl talked to Murtagh who then answered on a piece of paper. Just like we had, Eragon thought sadly. The tardy bell rang and Eragon tried to make it look like his heart wasn't dying. _'Seriously, you only knew he for less than a day Eragon. You couldn't have fallen for some guy that quick, don't be pathetic!'_ Eragon gave himself a peptalk and was than interupted by someone sitting down next to him.

"Told you he was a freak. Looks like he dropped you pretty fast." Arya said smugly and Eragon wanted to punch her in her stupid fake face.

"Shut up Arya." Eragon grumbled, as he laid his head on his arms ontop of his desk.

"Ohhh, your upset so you obviously did something with him. So what was it? Give him your v-card that quick?" Arya asked rudely. Eragon buried his face in his arms as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. "No your to much of a prude to give it up. So what, give him head? Let him touch your ass? What tell me!" She continued to ask. Murtagh looked up as the final bell rang and he said goodbye to the girl who had wanted to know if he was new. _'Friggin girls. But she was nice, I didn't really wanna make her cry cause she just wanted to know where I was from and if I was adjusting ok.'_ Murtagh shrugged as he searched for Eragon and found him hunched over and hidden under his arms in the back while Arya was obviously asking rude questions. Murtagh looked closer and he could see Eragon's shoulders shaking slightly. Murtagh curled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth as he walked over.

"Eragon?" Murtagh asked weakly. His voice was nearly gone completly by now from all the talking with Eragon. Arya looked up at him and laughed.

"Looks like he came back for seconds Eragon." She said snidely and then stood up and skipped across the room to sit with some girl wearing to much makeup. Eragon had yet to acknowledge him and it worried him.

"Eragon, are you alright?" He asked lowly as he took the seat right behind him just as the teacher walked in and started to begin a lesson.

"Leave me alone. Not like you care." Eragon grumbled and sniffed as he moved his head back and forth over his eyes, most likely wiping the tears away.

"What do you mean? Eragon, did I do something to make you angry?" Murtagh asked confused at the sudden change between them.

"Oh nothing, just lead me on. You obviously only wanted a one time thing with me. Moved on to Becky pretty fucking fast." Eragon told him angrily.

"No, Eragon. Thats not-"

"Shadeslayer and Murtaghson, correct?" Murtagh nodded as the teacher called their names while glaring at them. "Shut up!" Murtagh rolled his eyes as the man turned back to the board.

"We will talk in detention Eragon. Whether you want to or not." Murtagh he leaned over his desk so he could whisper into Eragon's ear. Both of them sat silently for the rest of the class.

* * *

When the final bell rang releasing all the students to go home. Murtagh stood as Eragon collected his things and began to walk back to 's class.

"Eragon-" Murtagh started but was cut off.

"Murtagh shut up, I don't want to hear it." Eragon told him angrily as they walked in the classroom and sat to await Galbatorix.

"Alright you punks. Your to stay in this room for 2 hours, do not speak, don't move, don't do anything. I'm going home but if I find out you left before those 2 hours are up, there will be hell to pay. Understood?" Galbatorix said authoritively and they both nodded before he walked out. Murtagh waited until he couldn't hear his footsteps any more before he stood up and sat infront of Eragon.

"Eragon please listen to me now?" Murtagh said pleadingly. His voice broke, and was shaky but he was determined to set Eragon straight.

"What Murtagh? What do you have to say that I don't already know? You used me to get off! I get it, you've moved on." Eragon said and the older boy could see tears well up in those brilliant blue eyes.

"NO! You don't get it Eragon! I want you! ONLY YOU! You friggin idiot. I haven't moved on, I didn't use you to get off, I don't want a one night stand with you! I want you, ALL of you! Every day and every night. I've never felt this way before in my life but I know thats how I feel. I just met you and yet I feel like we've know eachother forever. Your the first person I've said more than 2 words to in years, you make me laugh and smile, I never do that. I just want to be with you Eragon. Please believe me." Murtagh explained and he could feel tears in his own eyes as his voice was nothing but a husky whisper and he pleaded with this stubborn boy just to understand.

"What about Becky?" Eragon asked quietly. Stunned by all that Murtagh had said and was slowly letting it all sink in. Maybe there was hope for them afterall.

"Who?" Murtagh asked confusedly.

"The pretty blonde in 7th period that you were talking to as I walked in." Eragon said tiredly.

"She asked me if I was new, and where I was from. A bunch of other stupid questions, she was nice so I didn't want to be mean." Murtagh shrugged and stared intensely at Eragon, who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Is that what this is all about? You thought I was hitting on some chick?" Murtagh asked incredulously as he rubbed his sore throat.

"Stop talking. What about when you didn't answer my text's?" Eragon ignored his questions and just asked his own as he pulled out a sheet of paper so Murtagh could write. Murtagh rolled his eyes but sighed as he got out a pen and replied.

 **'I didn't want to text what I wanted to ask. It seemed too impersonal. Didn't seem right to me, was gonna ask you during our 7th period, but then that girl started talking to me and when I tried talking to you, you were angry.'** Murtagh shrugged as he turned the paper around so Eragon could read it.

"What were you going to ask Murtagh?" Eragon asked but he had a suspicion as to what it was. He could feel his heartbeat accelerate and he unconciously held his breath as he awaited his answer.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Murtagh asked roughly as he smiled at the younger boy who let out a rush of air and smiled back.

"God this is so stupid. It all could have been avoided." Eragon shook he head as he berated himself.

 **'That's not an answer Eragon.'** Murtagh wrote quickly and nervously. Eragon realizing Murtagh was nervous he might say no he quickly said,

"Yes! God yes! Sorry." Murtagh sighed in relief and smiled widely.

 **'Jealousy blinded you I guess.'** Murtagh wrote and huffed a laugh as Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Couldn't help it. Becky is a known whore to anyone with pretty eyes and a bad boy side." Eragon sneered as he thought about all the people he had heard her bragging she had slept with, it was a long ass list.

 **'Pretty eyes and a bad boy huh? Guess I've been described in worse ways.'** Eragon and Murtagh both laughed before they looked back at eachother. **'I'm sorry I scared you Era' didn't mean too.'** Murtagh smied bashfully at Eragon after he had read what he wrote.

"I know. I guess I'm just really insecure about relationships. Did you just call me Era'?" Eragon looked at Murtagh as he blushed a light pink and ducked his head to hide it.

 **'I might have. You don't have to be insecure about anything with me. I won't pressure you to do anything you don't wanna do either.'** Murtagh smiled as that raised a blush to Eragon's face too.

"That makes me feel a little bit better." Eragon admited quietly.

 **'Have you ever been in a relationship with a guy? Are you out to your guardians?'** Murtagh was curious about Eragon's "out" situation.

"Once, his name was Drew. You might see him around here, he's principle Brom Teller's Son. Also the football star, and in the closet asshole. Saphira knows she's been my best friend since we met three years ago. Roran is my guardian, he's my cousin and only living relative. I haven't gotten the nerve up to tell him yet even though Saphira has been telling me to for awhile." Eragon shrugged as he explained. That explained the insecurity and the gay shaming to Murtagh.

 **'That sucks. Well maybe I can meet them both soon? Could help you come out to everyone too if you wanted?'** Murtagh watched Eragon for an angry reaction but only got a big smile.

"Ya. I'd like that a lot. Both ideas that is." Eragon looked up at the clock, "We only have an hour left." He shrugged and stood up to stretch. Murtagh watched the muscles in his arms flex and reached out to run his fingertips over the skin on Eragon's waist that was revealed as his shirt lifted. "Hey that tickles!" Eragon jerked back surprised. Murtagh raised his eyebrow and stood up also to follow after him. "What are you doing Murtagh?" Eragon asked cautiously as he saw a mischevious glint in those hazel eyes. Murtagh shrugged and then pounced. Wrapping his arms around Eragon's middle, he pulled him into his chest and leaned down to whisper into his ear,

"Want to kiss you all over. Taste your skin for days. Just want all of you." Murtagh felt the shiver that went through Eragon and smirked as he leaned down again and claimed the blonde boys lips in a fervorous kiss. Murtagh wrapped his hands impatiently around the backs of Eragon's thighs and lifted him up and placed him on the desk, before slotting their bodies together.

"Fuck. Murtagh were still at school." Eragon commented breathily.

"I don't give a shit." Murtagh closed his mouth around the youngers Adam's apple and lightly hummed,

"That tickles 'Tag!" Eragon yelped. Murtagh chuckled before moving down, trailing kisses over the perfect fair skin. He pulled Eragon's shirt slightly to the side so he could bite at his collarbone, earning a loud moan from Eragon. "Please 'Tag, touch me." Eragon begged sweetly and Murtagh couldn't refuse. He pulled Eragon's shirt over his head and kissed down the tan, toned chest to a pink nipple. Murtagh ran his tongue over it and than latched his mouth onto it, sucking and biting. Eragon's moans only continued to grow in volume and amount, and Murtagh gripped his cock through his jeans roughly.

"Shit Era' moan so sweetly. So fucking needy for me." Murtagh huffed against the sweet skin as he tried to pull in more oxygen. Distantly he could hear footsteps but didn't care if they were caught until he heard who it was.

"Galbatorix, hey I think there are some kids getting freaky in your class." He heard an unknow male say, and then the annoying smug voice of none other than Galbatorix replied.

"There are 2 boys in there for detention so I doubt it." He responded but still sped up his steps. Broken out of his lust haze Murtagh grabbed Eragon's shirt off the floor and handed it to him and then sat back down in the seat he was at.

"Galbatorix is coming!" Murtagh hurriedly warned him. Eragon's eyes widened as he quickly pulled his shirt back on and adjusted his erection, causing Murtagh to smirk before they both settled back in just as Galbatorix walked in. He looked around for something amiss and then just shrugged.

"You can go now. Get outta here." Galbatorix said rudely and they rushed to grab their things and head out the door. In the hallway they both started laughing loudly.

"Do you want to come over?" Murtagh asked quietly and hesitantly.

"To your house? Wouldn't whoever your staying with find it weird that your making friends?" Eragon asked teasingly.

"I live by myself Eragon. Beside's its Friday, we don't have school. You could maybe sleep over? Watch some crappy movies, make out on the couch a lot, you know normal shit?" Murtagh laughingly said.

"Oh, I didn't know you lived by yourself. Can there be cuddling if I stay?" Eragon asked.

"Ya I'm emancipated. I suppose I can allow some cuddling." Murtagh said with a sigh. Then began to laugh.

"Then I guess I can stay, if I must." Eragon joked. "Let me text Roran real quick." Murtagh nodded and Eragon pulled out his phone and began texting his cousin.

 **'Staying at friends. B back in morning or afternoon prob. Don't wait up. -E'** Murtagh read over his shoulder as they continued to walk out to the parking lot. He laughed and rolled his eyes. Murtagh came to a stop infront of a red Suzuki Street Bike. He grabbed the helmet hanging from the handlebars and then another out of his bag.

"Good thing I always carry a spare helmet. I like to go fast Eragon, fair warning." Murtagh shrugged as he handed the helmet at the still gaping Eragon and then latched on his own.

"How did you afford this thing?" Eragon finally asked as he also latched his own on and waited for Murtagh to climb on before climbing on himself.

"My dad left a lot of shit when he died. I sold it all and now have a nice bank account. Hold on tight Era'." Murtagh shrugged through his explanation and started the bike. He revved the engine and made sure Eragon had his arms wrapped around him before he gunned it out of the parking lot. He heard Eragon yell excitedly ,

"This is awesome!" Murtagh laughed as he took a corner and felt Eragon's hands wrap tighter around his middle. Murtagh turned on the main road and watched as the upcoming light turned red and sighed as he slowed to a stop. He hated this light cause it took so friggin long. Murtagh yelped as he felt Eragon's hands lower from his middle to his crotch.

"Eragon!" Murtagh growled as he looked to his side at another driver who was gawking at them.

"I don't care 'Tag. They can watch for all I care." Eragon said as he rubbed his hands into the hardening clothed erection. Murtagh moaned and closed his eyes. Eragon laughed as a car behind them honked. "Its green." Eragon told him laughingly as he wrapped his arms back around his middle again and Murtagh took off even faster in a rush to get home so he could touch this teasing boy.

"Gonna be the death of me." Murtagh mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I'm gonna stop it right here. It seems kinda rushed to me from the first chapter it takes a different turn on the plot and all that crap. But I'm still happy with it. Tell me what ya think.

Love you guys.


End file.
